This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector comprising a conductive shell configured to mate with a complementary conductive shell of a complementary connector.
For example, a known connector of this type is disclosed in JP-A H10-289760, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The disclosed connector includes a conductive shell having an opening and a spring piece extending from an inside edge of the opening. Because the spring piece is smaller than the opening and has an approximately flat shape, the spring piece can not provide large elastic force so that an electrical connection between the conductive shell and a complementary conductive shell is unreliable.